


Second Movements

by ragnarok89



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Bittersweet, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Foe Yay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Multi, Obsession, Past Lives, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Self-Reflection, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. A collection of eleven vignettes in the midst of both sheer unadulterated chaos and sublime happiness.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Xing Huo, Ichihara Yuuko & Seishirou, Kurogane/Sakura | Tsubasa, Kyle Rondart/Sakura | Tsubasa, Li Sakura/Li Syaoran (Tsubasa), Li Syaoran (Tsubasa) & Kyle Rondart, Sakura | Tsubasa Clone/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa Clone, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Seishirou (Tsubasa) & Li Syaoran
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Second Movements

**Author's Note:**

> All of these little vignettes were originally from a ficlet meme challenge on LiveJournal years ago.

**I. In The Same World As You (C!Syaoran, C!Sakura)**

They were copies of the real Syaoran and Sakura, only impostors in their eyes, but certainly as they join in the beautiful agony that they yearn for to have created something even more precious, her own silent screams and his rough yet soft caresses were all that they knew.

**II. So Dear (Sakura)  
**  
She was trapped in the cage called the time-space, where death did not come to those who were already dead, whom were amongst the living, but they don't belong there.

She didn't belong.

She didn't belong with her friends alive.

They shouldn't have come. She didn't want them to.

**III. Kyuudou no Hito** **(Yuuko Ichihara/Seishiro Sakurazuka)**

They knew each other’s minds and souls as they continued to seek what was lost in their worlds.

They had become close.

Closer than they thought.

Closer than they expected.

He thought he was nothing.

She thought she was eternally damned.

His lips pressed against hers, and the world disappeared.

**IV. Shinshoku Dolce (Kyle Rondart/C!Sakura/Kurogane)**

The warrior knew this was true reality when he felt the false Sakura gasp in bliss; he shuddered.

The false doctor smiled wickedly as he stroked and caressed the girl's face.

"This is the only way to save her; you do not have a word in this."

The warrior flinched.

**V. Cruel Mischief (Xing Huo/Fai D. Fluorite)**

The assistant saw the magician's anguish in the past that was never spoken of, his eyes amidst a sea of tears.

She was hollow; he was in pain, it was inevitable that he would tremble in ecstasy as she kissed his neck softly.

They needed this. She knew that much.

**Flower Garden (Yuuko Ichihara)  
**  
The only thing Yuuko was jealous of Clow for was the fact that he had a lovely flower garden in his home. Real, actual, huge sections of garden dedicated solely to growing and showing off the most wonderful collection of flowers imaginable. She loved flowers, but she was jealous of Clow more.

**VII. Aconite (Fai D. Fluorite)**

Fai screamed in horror and in pure insanity as he realized what he had done. He screamed even when his throat was raw and even when the world shook in the death and chaos that he created.

He killed Kurogane in a blind rage, all because he was more powerful in that one split second.

**IX. Little One, So Sweet (Xing Huo and Kurogane)**

The assistant had walked in the open air of Nihon; she noticed an infant in the arms of a doting mother, the bright eyes of the small being glimmering in happiness of the joy of being loved.

The infant cooed at its mother, who embraced the darling child.

The assistant smiled bitterly.  
 **  
X. Absinthe (Syaoran and Seishiro Sakurazuka)**

The blade was painted crimson when Syaoran finally realized that the blood casting over his reflection was his teacher's; it was Seishiro's lifeblood.

"Y-You've won….Syaoran…this….s-sin…is yours now…"

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror as his teacher's body had been sheared by his sword of justice, now a sword of bloodshed.

The boy screamed.  
 **  
XI. Innocent Days (C!Syaoran and Sakura)**

"Syaoran…this sunset is really beautiful, isn't it?" The princess gazed upon the glowing sun as it descended to the world's bed, ready for its slumber, the colors effervescent and brilliant.

The unbeknownst false Syaoran smiled and put a hand upon Sakura's own that held the gate overlooking the sun. '

"Yes it is, princess."

**XII. This Mortal Coil (Syaoran and Kyle Rondart)**

The boy felt his chest collapse when the false doctor pulled out his sword of choice from it, stained with crimson, dripping carelessly onto stone.

"It's over….your princess is mine now." Kyle's voice was thick with satisfaction and power.

The boy's eyes shook with unshed tears, and he breathed his last breath.


End file.
